User talk:Kaihedgie
Hello Kaihedgie, I see you've been working on the InuYasha Wiki. Just so you know, I've had all the vandalism done to the wiki cleaned up so you shouldn't need to worry about that anymore. On another note, since you've been contributing to the wiki, have you ever considered adopting it? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 22, 2009 @ 04:44 (UTC) 04:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks dood. XD That guy was drivin' me nuts And sure, why not? :3Kaihedgie 04:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) haves it happen to you too? with Sailormoon21? man Sailormoon21 is eveywhere on wiki. spaming like a two year old. want to be friends? just come to my page and talk :)Eliskuya2 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Adopt Ok, for now I've just given you a sysop flag. I've also dealt with that vandal running around the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 28, 2009 @ 03:24 (UTC) Janis hi I was here yesterday looking for info on Janis from InYasha and I found out that the page was up for deletion and so I protested it (talk oh ok that sounds like a really weird guy good strategy, but what about all the info on Janis. Michiru 14 Oh good but one question did Tsugumi shoot the baby with an arrow or Datara.Michiru 14 21:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC)Michiru 14Michiru 14 21:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks any way I do know her attacks if you want to add them and what the do. Michiru 14 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) can you help me edit edit edit again I am trying remove a picture and it keeps comeing up again can you plz block 70.188.29.168‎ eveytime I try to delete the picture it keeps comeing up. -_-# I'll let you deal with it Kaihedgie sama and don't for get Jimbo33 and eveytime I put "Relationships" on Characters page's and he removes them T_T I'll let you deal with it my best friend and I at Narutopedia and this guys is geting me angry right now. and he says I am trolling and I am not can you over there and look at it thank you and someone is removeing my edit on kagura's again page I swear if I can ban someone I had your help by side me I'll fix the page for fixing keep your eyes opein my friend and NeutraVega is comeing me names on my page can you block that dumbass. thank you and he is doing it again. can you just block him so I can fix the profile make it as new.. my friend Thanks for the welcome thanks for adopting this wikia! It's a lot of work, but if we all work together we can make it well worth visiting. I am back from a long haitus. I restored several of my former pages, (Yokai , Saigu-Yumi‎) but removed pictures and abreviated the content. I am interested in historically correct content and educating anime viewers of the background and actual history and legends on which Inuyasha is based. I am the original author here regarding historical Inuyasha character clothing, yokai, Amaterasu, etc. Some of my pages have been copied to other wiki's (like that doesn't happen elsewhere lol) but I don't mind since I feel it is important to offer viewers historical info to help them understand the depth of Inuyasha and help them get a better feel for what the Japanese audience already knows and takes for granted. Perhaps we can colaborate on certain pages or establish a template to help achieve a more consistent look? Ryotetori-tenchinage 05:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Ryotetori-tenchinage Male Characters Is it just me or is there no categories for Male Characters? I mean, there's a category for Female Characters but no Male Characters. What's up with that? --Heronion 03:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Mind giving me a hand? User Eliskuya2 keeps on messing with this page if you take a look: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura The fool's been crazy persistent about it, which is just downright vandalism. So yeah, it'd be super if you can do something about it. --NeutraVega 01:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Page Protected Fair enough. I can be a bit of grammar nazi at time, I understand that. However, I do think we should at least make the articles aesthetically pleasing. Contrary to what Eliskuya is doing, "like InuYasha and Rin aside, Kagura is one..." is an epic sentence fragment, and he's reverted my edit like twenty times for no damn reason, and keeps telling me to stop. What should I stop? Stop using proper English language? --NeutraVega 02:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC)--